Contos de fadas !
by luxuria black CULLEN
Summary: era uma vez? reino encantado? viveram felizes para sempre? que droga é essa? D/G - B/L - H/P - R/H
1. Resumo

**Criada em: **20/01/2008

era uma vez? reino encantado? viveram felizes para sempre? que droga é essa!? não, as coisas são mais complicadas do que parecem.

a começar pela ruiva com a maçã envenenada. não é a dieta tão sonhada e eficaz para uma adolescente de 15 anos, certo?

é o que diria a garota sem sapato. Sem sapato? Do que está falando? Você sabe, aquela da fadinha gorda e da meia-noite. Típico.

não se esqueça da dorminhoca. uma morena simples, sem atrativos especiais, que por pura intervenção do destino, adormeceu. pode ser cansaço demais? ou culpa de um ruivo complicado?

fala sério, essa é boa. a garotinha de cabelos claros servindo de guindaste para um sonserino.

mas e a bruxa malvada? bruxa, que bruxa? todos são bruxos. todos inconseqüentes. e, definitivamente, isso não é um conto de fadas. não convencional, pelo menos.


	2. Branca de Neve

**Branca de Neve**

Quem não gosta do natal?

Presentes, família e amigos reunidos, o frio, uma lareira quentinha. Um abraço de saudade, um beijo de felicidade, um sorriso de solidariedade. Ah, o natal! A única época do ano em que inimigos dão as mãos e festejam juntos.

O vermelho, o branco. A mistura do amor com a paz. Dos anjos com os demônios. Exagerei? Acho que não.

Essa história é um pouco diferente da original. Dessa vez a **princesa** não é nada inocente e nada doce. Essa é **Vírginia Weasley**, nossa princesa da vez. E diferente do **príncipe** encantado da branca de neve, **Draco Malfoy** não esta a procura de uma donzela.

**x.x.x.x****  
**  
-Eu já sei em quem vou pregar a peça desse ano. – escutou. Com pressa Draco se escondeu atrás da pilastra e continuou escutando a conversa.

-Quem?

-A Weasley. – a menina soltou uma risada fina e escandalosa, sendo seguida da outra. – Fiquei sabendo que ela adora uma maça. – riu novamente. Draco revirou os olhos.

-Não entendi.

-Idiota! Vou dar uma maça enfeitiçada para ela. Eu vi isso em algum lugar.

-Não é daquela história trouxa.

-Ah, sim. Como é o nome. Branca da Trevas? – Draco revirou os olhos. Até ele sabia o nome da história. - Bom, sei lá, mas, agora ela vai ver com quem ela esta encarando. Onde já se viu? Colocar chiclete no meu cabelo.

-Ye! E o que vai acontecer com ela?

-Ela vai dormir um pouquinho. – riu. – E só vai acordar com algo que for proibido.

-Como assim?

-Sei lá! Tava escrito isso no livro.

_Então que dizer que a Weasley vai se ferrar?_ Pensou Draco.

**x.x.x.x****  
**  
Ela desceu as escadas correndo. Estava morrendo de fome, não havia jantado!

Seu irmão e amigos foram passar o natal em casa. Havia dado a desculpa de que queria ficar para aproveitar e estudar, mas queria era mesmo ficar sozinha.

Ao virar o corredor uma coruja veio em sua direção. O animal parou em sua frente e jogou-lhe uma pequena caixinha. Confusa, Virginia a abriu e viu...

-Uma maça? – falou com uma careta.

Quem diabos lhe daria uma maça de natal? Quer dizer? Alô-ôu! Uma maça? Pra que? Poderia pegar uma na cozinha, não precisava ganhar uma.

Deu de ombros e levou à maça a boca.

-Eu não faria isso se eu fosse você. – foi interrompida.

A ruiva levantou os olhos e encarou a pessoa.

-Malfoy?

-Weasley.

-O que você disse?

-Que eu não faria isso se fosse você. – repetiu.

-Mas como você não é, eu posso comê-la. – falou levando a maça a boca.

-Não! – andou alguns passos apressados em direção a menina.

_O que eu estou fazendo?_ Pensou ele.

Virginia arregalou os olhos.

-Como? Por que eu não posso?

-Por que sim, senão você não conseguira dividi-la com seus irmãos.

-Como?

-Você ta meio lerda hoje, não?

-Como é ignorante? – resmungou e colocou a maça na boca.

-Não! Weasley!

O barulho na camada vermelha sendo violada ficou explicito no corredor silencioso. Sem mais Virginia caiu para trás desmaiada, mas Draco a segurou a tempo.

-Burra! – a pegou no colo.

_O QUE EU ESTOU FAZENDO?_ Gritou em pensamento. Para onde eu a levo? **Para a hospitalar.** Que mane hospitalar, deixa ela ai. Lembra? Pobre? Veste de segunda mão? Porra, Malfoy, é uma Weasley. **Não escute, leve-a para a ala hospitalar.** Mas eu vou levar a culpa. Afinal ela é uma Weasley. Então deixe-a ai! **Não! Leve-a para seu dormitório.** _O QUE?!_ **Ah, calem a boca, ela precisa de ajuda! ANDA LOGO!**

**x.x.x.x****  
**  
Deitou-a em sua cama.

-O que eu vou fazer com você?

Quer saber o que eu faria com ela? **Eu não quero, então cala a boca.** _Eu preciso acorda-la logo, mas como?_ Por que não mata de vez? Quer dizer, menos um problema. **Meu Merlin! Quanta besteira. Realmente precisamos acordá-la.** Jura? _Mas como? Quer dizer, eu não sei qual foi o feitiço usado._ Se você ao menos começasse a pensar. **Vamos, Draco, pense em algo! O que você escutou daquelas meninas.** Quanta perda de tempo.

-Algo proibido. – exclamou, sentando-se ao lado dela. – Mas o que?

Boto fé em erva proibida. **CALA A BOCA. Gente do céu!** _Vocês não estão ajudando._ Parei! Mas o que pode ser mais proibido do que ervas p.r.o.i.b.i.d.a.s.? _Ele tem razão._ **Oh, por Merlin! Não é esse tipo de proibido! Aquelas garotas haviam falado de um conto de fadas, como é o nome?** Branca de Neve! _**Como você sabe?**_ Se eu sei vocês sabem. Pergunte-se a si mesmos. _Isso foi bizarro!_ **Enfim, Branca de Neve! Provavelmente a menina é branca como neve.** _A Weasley ta bem pálida._ **Sim, e ela come uma maça, então desmaia e acorda como?** _Se você sabe, por que não fala?_ Como é burro, sua mãe e contou essa história quando pequeno. _Mas eu tenho que fazer isso com ela._ **É.** Agora você vai poder zoa o Weasley dizendo que deu uns pegas na irmãzinha dele. _É fácil falar. Tenho mesmo que fazer isso?_ **Não é tão difícil, só encostar os lábios e pronto.** _Só encostar._ Isso é bem proibido. _**Cala a boca!**_

-Ok, só encostar. – suspirou. Abaixou em direção a menina. – Só encostar.

Com uma mão afastou algumas mechas vermelhas que lhe caiam no rosto. Ela parecia tão angelical, tão doce. Um brilho passou pelos olhos de Draco e ele não segurou um suspiro. Talvez aquilo não fosse tão difícil.

Fechou os olhos lentamente e selou seus lábios nos dela. Foi uma união, calma, mas longo. Quando se separou da ruiva a viu abrir os olhos lentamente.

-Eu disse para não comer a maça. – falou com a voz rouca. Virginia se arrepiou ligeiramente.

-Não, você disse que não comeria.

-Mas eu...

-Oh, cala a boca. – puxou pela nunca unindo seus lábios novamente, mas dessa vez com mais vontade.

Eh, o natal é a época da união. e talvez o branco não simbolize a paz e o vermelho o amor. Talvez aja uma mensagem por trás das cores. Talvez seja o destino. Talvez seja ela e ela. O fogo e o frio. O Vermelho e o branco.


	3. Cinderela

**Cinderela**

Festa! Quem não gosta? Hoje a história é de uma garota nem um pouco pobre chamada **Pansy Parkinson** e um príncipe encantador chamado **Harry**. Vai haver sapatos? Danças? Bruxas?

Claro!

**x.x.x.x****  
**  
Olhou-se no espelho, tinha que admitir que estava magnífica.

Pansy usava uma saia jeans que realçavam suas pernas torneadas, uma blusa preta frente única, uma sandália de salto fino e seus cabelos negros estavam amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo, para mostrar suas costas. Seus olhos azuis estavam destacados com uma linha de lápis de olhos preto e seus lábios com um batom rosa.

Suspirou e saiu do banheiro. Ensaiou um belo sorriso, ao qual distribuiu para as pessoas por quem passava. Fingia, e daí? Ela precisava viver em sociedade, ninguém a aceitaria, então ela aceitava como tinha que ser.

Aproximou-se de Draco, que estava abraçado a Gina.

-Se o Weasley ver vocês assim, nesse chamo, já era para você Draco. – implicou Pansy.

-Sorte que ele não vem. – falou o loiro, beijando a ruiva.

-Mas o Harry vem. – falou Gina olhando para a morena.

-E daí? – deu de ombros. – Com licença, vou circular. – deu as costas, tentando ignorar a risada da ruiva, que parou subitamente, com certeza calada por Draco.

Suspirou. Começou em direção a pista. Começou a dançar no ritmo da musica, de olhos fechados.

Jogou a mão para cima e deixou-se levar pela letra da musica.

**It's you  
And me  
Moving at the speed of light  
Into eternity**

Sentiu alguem segurar sua cintura e abraça-la por trás. Pansy nem sem importou se virar e encarar a pessoa, mas o braços fortes que a seguravam a mantinha segura, ela se sentia segura.

Segurou, com as mãos, os braços da pessoa, continuou dançando, de olhos fechados.

Sentiu algo em seu ombro, e logo um perfume invadiu suas narinas. Abriu os olhos, ela reconhecia esse perfume, mas da onde?

**Tonight  
Is the night  
To join me in the middle of ecstasy  
Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music around you, around you**

O rapaz a virou a obrigando encara-la. Pansy deu um pulo para trás. Harry Potter a olhava com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Bem que reconheceu o perfume.

**Lembrança:**

_Estava atrasada e precisava correr. Ao virar o corredor deu de cara com algo, caindo com tudo no chão.___

_-Urgh! Inferno. – esbravejou.___

_-Desculpa, me desculpa mesmo. Eu estou atrasado e u não te vi. – Era o Potter, que tagarelava desculpas sem parar.___

_-Tudo bem. ___

_Começou a recolher os materiais com a ajuda dele.___

_-Esta tudo bem mesmo? – perguntou entregando um dos livvros.___

_-Sim, esta. – arrumou a saia.___

_-Me desculpa. – deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e saiu correndo. ___

_A única coisa que ela conseguiu pensar era que ele era muito cheiroso._

**Fim.**

**Imma take you there  
Imma take you there  
So don't be scared  
Im right here baby**

-O que é isso? – perguntou num sussurro quando Harry a segurou pela cintura, puxando a para mais perto.

-Um beijo.

E juntou seus lábios com os dela. Isso sensação de deja vu tomou conta dela.

**We can go anywhere, go anywhere  
But first, it's your chance  
Take my hand come with me**

Sabe as famosas borboletas? O famoso buraco no estomago? Ela não sentiu aquilo.

Parecia que não havia estomago e que havia uma manada de elefantes em sua barriga. Seu coração foi até a sua garganta e ela se sentiu nos céus.

**It's like I waited my whole life  
For this one night  
Its gonna be me, you, and the dance floor**

Cause we only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun

And dance forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever (x6)  
Forever on the dance floor

Afastou-se bruscamente dele.

-Não. – pediu saindo da frente dele e se retirando do cômodo.

Abriu a porta e tomou os corredores, sem olhar para trás.

**Sounds like we're on another level  
Feels like our love's intertwined  
We can be two rebels  
Breakin the rules  
Me and you, you and I  
All you gotta do is watch me**

Look what I can do with my feet  
Baby, feel the beat inside  
I'm driving you take the front seat  
I just need you to trust me (girl, girl, girl)

Correu em direção as masmorras e não para quando escutou alguém gritando seu nome, nem quando escutou passos a seguindo a grande velocidade, apenas correu mais. Acabou pisando em falso, fasendo sua sandália sair do pé, mas pouco se importou, continuou correndo deixando-a para trás.

**It's like I waited my whole life  
For this one night  
Its gonna be me, you, and the dance floor**

Cause we only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun

Dance forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever (x6)  
Forever on the dance floor

Virou o corredor e uma mão forte a segurou pelo cotovelo a freando bruscamente.

-Não! Me solta. – puxou o braço sem olha-lo e voltou a andar limpando uma lágrima que desceu por seu rosto.

-Por que esta fugindo? – perguntou a seguindo.

-Por que esta me seguindo? – falou seguindo em frente, mancando, por estar sem uma das sandálias.

-Queria falar com você.

-Já falou, Potter. – exclamou. – agora me deixa em paz.

**It's a long way now  
So high off the ground  
Sending for an angel  
Bring me your heart  
Girl where did you come from  
Got me so undone  
Gaze in your eyes got me saying "What a beautiful lady!"  
****No ifs, and, or maybes**

**Lembrança:**

_Estavam muito próximos. Ela poderia conciderar um cena estranha, se não desejasse isso tanto quanto ele.___

_-O que é isso?___

_-Um beijo.___

_E a beijou, mas ela logo se afastou.___

_-Não, Potter! – levantou-se. Virou-se e seguiu um caminho diferente. ao olha-lo novamente viu uma Corvinal de olhos puxados se aproximando dele. Qual o nome dela? Ah, sim, Cho Chang. ___

_Ela o enlaçou com os braços e lhe deu um beijo. Pansy segurou um grito e virou o rosto contendo as lágrimas._

**Fim.**

**I'm releasing my heart  
Its feeling amazing  
No one else that matter  
You love me  
And I won't let you fall girl, let you fall girl  
Oh, oh, yea, yea  
I won't let you fall, let you fall, let you fall  
Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,**

-Não. Me escuta! – continuou andando. – Me olha.

-O que você quer? – virou-se para ele bruscamente. Suspirou. – Você é um covarde! – exclamou.

-Ela me agarrou do nada, você viu.

-Eu não vi nada. Idiota. – deu-lhe um soco no peito, que não passou de cócegas para ele. – Por que fez aqui? – encostou-se na parede e deslizou até o chão.

-Eu não pude impedir, quando vi ela já tinha me agarrado. – abaixou-se em frente a ela.

-Foda-se, você não me deve explicação nenhuma, não é nada meu.

-Mas eu quero ser. – a abraçou pela cintura a olhando nos olhos. – Não faz isso, por favor. – pediu num sussurro.

-Pra que isso Potter? – olhou com o rosto lavado em lágrimas.

-Você é importante para mim. se não fosse não estaria aqui me humilhando na sua frente, pedindo desculpas por algo que eu não tive culpa, por algo que eu não queria que acontecesse. – suspirou. – eu gosto de você, Pan. – a menina se assustou com o apelido carinhoso do garoto. – Gosto de tudo em você. – uma lágrima caiu no rosto da menina.

**I waited my whole life (whole life)  
For this one night (one night)  
Its gonna be me, you, and the dance floor (dance floor)**

-Por que faz isso? –perguntou num fio de voz.

-Eu preciso de você. – encostou sua testa na dela. – Por favor. Fica comigo, para sempre.

-O que?

-Por favor. – a olhou nos olhos.

**Cause we only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun**

-Você é louco.- sorriu. – E eu gosto.

-Eu sei. – beijou-lhe.

-Isso é insano, mas tudo bem.

-Ah, tenho algo para você. – tirou um negócio do bolso, com a varinha ele aumentou o tamanho do objeto.

-Ah, minha sandália! – exclamou.

**Dance with me Cmon  
Forever ever ever (x6)  
Forever on the dance floor**

Ooooohhhh (fade out)

Delicadamente, Harry pegou o pé da menina e o calçou com a sandália, que não era de cristal ou vidro, mas era de sua princesa. Felizes e unidos voltaram para festa, mas não sem antes darem um beijo de amor.


	4. A Bela Adormecida

**A Bela Adormecida**

A **princesa** dessa história não é tão diferente. É sofisticada, decidida, bela e inteligente. Seu nome? **Hermione Granger**. Morena, olhos castanhos.

Nesse momento ela estava em sua aula, de Poções. Parecia bastante concentrada, estava a fim de preparar uma poção perfeita, mesmo sabendo que não ganharia por isso.

-Acha que isso pode ser considerado dessente?

Que falava? **Severus Snape**, poderia ser considerado a bruxa malvada da história. Com que ele gritava? Com o **príncipe encantado**, **Ronald Weasley**.

-Parece que sua grande cabeça vermelha não consegue preparar uma mísera poção. – falou deixando o garoto bastante ruborizado. Hermione viu-o fechar os punhos com raiva.

-O que leva a crer que ela esta errada? – falou num impulso. Ron sabia que havia se arriscado.

-Então por que não a testamos? – falou com um brilho de ódio nos olhos.

-Eu tomo.

-Não você. – exclamou enquanto varia a sala com o olhar. Todos estavam com respiração presa, mas seu olhar gélido se prendeu em apenas uma pessoa. – Por que não a Senhorita Granger?

Ele sabia que ela sabia que a poção estava totalmente errada. Não somente ela, mas era óbvio. Ele seria o primeiro príncipe desastrado de todo o mundo dos Contos de Fadas. Ela tentara faze-lo estudar, mas parecia não adiantar.

A menina engoliu em seco quando o professor conjurou um copo e despejou um pouco da poção, foi a é a mesa dela e lhe ofereceu um copo.

-Eu... Eu não posso professor.

-Se não tomar eu a reprovo em poções, independente de suas notas. – falou apenas para ela.

A menina suspirou e fechou os olhos. Essa era seu pior pesadelo.

Com as mãos tremendo pegou o copo e levou a boca. O liquido desceu escorregando e queimando sua garganta. Sentiu algo bater em seu estomago e subir numa velocidade espantosa indo direto para sua cabeça. A dor a deixou cega e a fez tombar para trás, desmaiada.

-Parabéns, Sr. Weasley. – falou o professor sem se importar com a aluna. – Menos 50 pontos para Grifinória e leva a Senhorita Granger para a Enfermaria.

Ron levantou-se rapidamente e, com Hermione no colo, saiu da sala.

-Estão dispensados.

**x.x.x.x **

O ruivo, preocupado, a deitou no leito e retirou os cabelos castanhos de seu rosto.

-Ela vai ficar bem, certo?

-Não sei, Sr. Wealey. Eu nem sei que efeitos essa poção pode causar.

-É tudo minha culpa.

-Não diga isso. – acariciou seus cabelos vermelhos. – Vá para seu dormitório, você vir visitá-la depois do jantar.

-Não posso ficar?

-Acho melhor não. Ela não acordara agora. Vou dar-lhe um poção, para limpar o estomago. Ela provavelmente vá acordar mais a tarde.

-Então quando posso vir?

-Ás 20:00:

-Tão tarde?

-Só esse horário.

-Ok. – bufou. Aproximou-se da menina e beijou-lhe a testa. – Volto mais tarde.

**x.x.x.x **

Após o ruivo ter saído Madame Pomfrey deu um apequena poção para Hermione, poção que a faria acordar em uma hora.

Uma hora já havia passado. Ela já havia acordado, tomado banho, se alimentado e foi novamente tirar um cochilo.

**x.x.x.x **

As horas pareciam se arrastas, mas quando deu 20:00 Rony foi direto para a enfermaria. Abriu as portas lentamente, para não fazer barulho.

Aproximou-se do leito da menina. Apesar de escuro ele poderia gravar cada traço daquele rosto que o tirava do sério. Os cabelos castanhos espalhados sobre o travesseiro branco, o singelo sorriso nos lábios e a expressão serena o encantava.

Levou a mão ao rosto dela e acariciou a bochecha corada da menina e sorriu.

-Por que agora parece mais fácil dizer às coisas que sinto. – falou a olhando.

**x.x.x.x **

O que diabos estava acontecendo?

Hermione acordou, mas ficou imóvel, com medo do que quer que fosse que estava perto dela. Sentiu algo passar pelo seus cabelos. Mão?

-Por que agora parece mais fácil dizer às coisas que sinto. – escutou.

_Ron?_ pensou feliz. _Sentimento?_ pensou confusa.

-Deve ser por que, desse modo eu não vá levar um não na cara. – escutou um breve risada. – O que um menina como você, inteligente e bonita, faria com alguém como eu? Eu sou pobre e desleixado. Você merece algo melhor. Talvez o Harry. - _Harry?_ - Eu sempre te amei. Sempre vou amar. – o escutou mais perto.

**x.x.x.x **

-Eu sempre te amei. Sempre vou te ama. – aproximou-se. – Me desculpa por isso. – sussurrou levando seus lábios ao encontro dos dela.

**x.x.x.x **

Hermione segurou um soluço de susto ao sentir os lábios de Ron sobre os seus. O ruivo se separou, mas não ficou muito longe. A morena abriu os olhos e o viu.

-Eu também te amo, Ron. – sussurrou.

A grifinória nem o deixou se afastar. O puxou para mais um beijo, só que, dessa vez, foi retribuído com intensidade.

Agora era oficial.


	5. Rapunzel

**Rapunzel**

-"Eu vi Zabonétes no lago, eu vi Luminetes no quarto, talvez seja assim que o Hipogrifo anda de quatro." – cantava ela.

Deixe-me lhes apresentar a princesa dessa história: **Luna Lovegood.**

Luna era uma menina muito bonita. Tinha belos e grandes olhos azuis e longos cabelos loiros que ia até sua cintura.

Andava aos pulos pelo corredor como se ela pudesse. Eram exatamente 12:00 em ponto, pelo menos era o que o barulho do relógio queria indicar.

-"Eu vi Zabonétes no lago, eu vi Luminetes no quarto, talvez seja assim que o Hipogrifo anda de quatro."

Estava escuro e ela parecia não ter medo de Filch ou algo outro ser.

Seu destino? Torre de Astronomia. Seu objetivo? Observar o seu a procura de Kolumes. O que é? Só ela sabe. Por quê? Bem... Luna sempre foi uma menina... Especial.

Começou a subir as escadas que levavam para a mais alta das torres mais altas. Escadas em espirais a deixam tonta, mas iria encontrar os Kolumes pela primeira vez e não iria perder essa oportunidade, certo? Certo!

Parou em frente a porta de madeira com dobradiças e maçaneta enferrujadas, respirou fundo. Tinha que ser cautelosa senão eles iriam embora num piscar de olhos.

1.

Começou a contar mentalmente.

2.

E se eles não estivessem lá. Não ria perder essa chance.

3.

Abriu a porta com um estrondo e só pode escutar um grito.

-Kolumes não tem voz. – falou confusa.

-Mas que porra! Da pra me ajudar? – ela seguiu a voz e foi se deparar com um par de mãos penduradas no parapeito de uma das janelas.

-Quem esta aí? – colocou a cabeça do lado de fora e viu uma pessoa. – Ué, Zabine, o que esta fazendo aí?

-Não é obvio, Di-Lua, resolvi tomar ar fresco pendurado na Torre de Astronomia.

-Sério? Por que simplesmente não tomar ar aqui em cima?

-Bom, eu também pensei nisso, mas alguém estro fazendo um estrondo NA TORRE E EU ME ASSUSTEI!

-Por que esta gritando?

-PORQUE ESTOU PRESTE A MORRER! DA PARA PARAR DE PERGUNTAR E ME AJUDAR?!

-Credo! Como eu vou te ajudar? Você é pesado.

-Me da a mão apenas.

-Ok, só tenta não derrubar nós dois.

A menina se apoiou no parapeito e esticou a mão para Blaiser, tomando todo o cuidado de estar segura. Era louca, não burra.

O rapaz segurou seu pulso e começou a puxar.

-Ei! Não é para eu ir a baixo é para você subir.

-Você é muito fraca.

-Você não ajuda.

-Esqueleto.

-Vai ficar me xigando? Eu sua sou única possibilidade de sobrevivência.

O menino emburrou-se e não disse mais nada.

-Vamos, Zabine, diga a palavrinha mágica. – ele apenas bufou. – Você parece bem confortável ai. – ela cruzou os braços. – Acho que vou embora. – virou as costas, mas ele a chamou alarmado. – Então diga.

-Ok, ok, desculpa.

-Bem melhor. Agora pega no meu pulso. – assim o garoto fez e ela repetiu o ato nele. Colocou o pé na parede e deu impulso.

Não adiantou o garoto era muito pesado.

-Que merda, Zabine, por que você é pesado?

-Não é peso é massa muscular.

-Grande merda! Vamos tentar de novo.

E o fizeram, mas nada adiantou. Apenas piorou. Luna já estava franca de tanto esforço que quase fora joga para fora da torre, seu tronco estava totalmente para fora da janela.

Uma das mãos de Blaiser escapou e por instinto ele segurou o cabelo de Luna. A menina teve que segurar na roupa do sonserino, fazendo um grande esforço, para que não ficasse careca, e um pouco do peso do menino ficasse em suas mãos.

-Meu cabelo, seu bruto! Larga ele merda! – Coma outra mão, e sem se importar de cair de cabeça, Luna começou a bater nele.

-É isso ou eu. Agora ajuda ai que acaba rápido.

Luna bufou e começou a puxado pelas roupas. Escutou um barulho de algo rasgando, mas pouco se importou. Outro e mais outro barulho, aquilo já estava ficando chato. E se fosse de seu cabelo? Continuou puxar o garoto só que com mais força, não estava a fim de ficar careca.

A loiro colou um dos pés presos na parede e deu um grande impulso, na mesma hora Blaiser fazia o mesmo. Resltado? Os dois no chão.

Luna soltou um gemido de dor quando o garoto caiu com tudo em cima em cima dela. Blaiser sentiu seu rosto bater de frente com a menina e seus lábios se juntarem por alguns segundos.

-Esta tudo bem? – perguntou Blaiser.

-Tudo. Confortável? – perguntou a Luna irônica.

-Muito. – soltou um sorriso sacana. – Você?

-Claro. O chão de pedra fria é muito fofo. – riu.

-Eu te machuquei. – falou sério.

-Não machucou.

-Eu afirmei, Di-Lua.

-Mas eu não sinto dor. – falou inocentemente.

-Mas seu cabelo esta vermelho.

-Onde? – ficou assustada. Começou a se mexer sem se importar com o menino em cima de si.

-Aqui. – tirou uma mecha de cabelo que estava derramada no chão e mostrou-a. Realmente estava vermelho. – Temos que ir a enfermaria. – Blaiser se levantou e a ajudou a fazer o mesmo.

-Agora?

-Sim.

**x.x.x.x**

-E o que exatamente você estava fazendo na Torre de Astronomia? – perguntou a enfermeira severamente.

-Er... Nós? Nós estamos... – o sonserino olhou para Luna em auxilio.

-Como o que? – a loira exclamou num espasmo de indignação real. – Nós estávamos vendo os Kolumes, não é obvio? Hoje é o dia em que eles saem para namorar. Sabia que eles...

-Eu já entendi, Srta. Lovegood. Mas me prometam que não saíram mais, principalmente nesse horário.

-Sim, Senhora. – falaram juntos.

-Agora se sente em um dos leitos que vou pegar a poção.

Logo a mulher não se encontrava mais no cômodo.

-Me diz que essa história é falsa.

-Bom, não é hoje que eles saem para namorar. – piscou para ele e saiu pulando para um dos leitos.

Blaiser maneou a cabeça negativamente.

-Você é louca, Lovegood.

-Eu sei. – falou balançando os pé. – Quer sair comigo?

-Desculpa?

-É, sair. Amanhã?

-Por que amanhã? Pelo que eu saiba é domingo e não vai acontecer nada demais.

-Como nada demais? – arregalou os olhos. – Amanhã os Naputes vão nadar no lago junto com a lula, aí nos podíamos alimentá-los.

Blaiser jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

-Você é uma piada, Luna.

-Você chamou de Luna.

-Chamei. – deu de ombros e se sentou ao lado dela.

Sem mais nem menos a beijou. Simples, toque de lábios, carinhos com as mãos.

-Você me beijou? – perguntou inocente.

-Beijei. – ajeitou-se ao lado dela.

-Eu nunca havia beijado ninguém. – sussurrou olhando para seus pés com uma das mãos nos lábios e outra no colo. Ela o olhou. Blaiser abriu a boca para falar algo, mas Luna disse antes. – Foi bom. – disse como uma criança que acaba de fazer uma travessura.

Blaiser gargalhou novamente.

-Que horas nos encontramos no lago?

Luna abiu um sorriso e o beijou. Beijo que não durou muito, por que logo a enfermeira estava de volta.


End file.
